The subject invention relates to a device for trapping insects, such as cockroaches and the like. As is well known, there are many various means for trapping and/or killing insects available to the consumer. For example, insecticides are widely available in spray cans for applying to walking areas such that when the insects come into contact therewith, they are killed. However, this method has the shortcoming that the chemicals used in the insecticide are generally toxic to man and animals. Thus, not only the amount of insecticide, but also the area of application must be restricted. This of course reduces the effectiveness of the method. Other means for capturing and killing insects typically comprise members, such as plastic strips, which include adhesive substances thereon for entrapping the insects. Unfortunately, it has been found that insects such as cockroaches are very alert, having a highly developed tactile sense. Thus, many insects are able to avoid the adhesive type trap, rendering this device less effective than desirable.
It should be noted that while insects such as cockroaches have the trap avoiding characteristics referred to above, they also have tendencies which may be utilized to entrap them. More particularly, cockroaches have a natural tendency to crawl into holes and cracks and shaded areas. Accordingly, it is an object of the subject invention to provide an insect capturing device which employs the natural tendencies of the insects to entrap them.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide an insect capturing device having the above characteristics which is not harmful to man or animals.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide an insect capturing device having the above characteristics which may be formed from a single blank of paperboard material, and is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.